


remember cuddles in the kicthen, yeah, to get things off the ground...

by eccentricities_of_kitties



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Nonverbal Communication, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/eccentricities_of_kitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which McCoy walks in on fluff.<br/>Nothing explicit.<br/>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember cuddles in the kicthen, yeah, to get things off the ground...

"Rough day?" asked Jim as he began striding towards Spock, who was stood waiting for him in the middle of his quarters.

"Thank you for asking, Captain. I had-"

Jim cut him off with a kiss, their mouths joining and melding in their familiar way. Jim's hands groped the stiff Vulcan, their mouths communicating without words. This allowed their minds to communicate, as Spock had taught him.

Jim probed questioningly at Spock's tongue. _Are you okay?_

Spock sighed into his mouth softly. _I had an antagonistic encounter today_.

Jim sucked his lower lip comfortingly. _Who was it_?

Spock gasped as Jim's hand found his backside and squeezed. _I do not think it is necessary to inform you of their name; the encounter was purely physical and I would rather focus on the present._

 _Is that Vulcan for you want to focus on this?_ Asked Jim as he slyly moved his hand around to Spock's crotch.

 _Perhaps_ , Spock conceded and gasped as Jim pushed him back onto the bed. _Captain, I am quite certain you forgot to lock the door and it is approaching eighteen hundred hours, so it is likely that Doctor McCoy-_

"What the fuck, Jim?" came McCoy's voice from the doorway.

Spock's cheeks tinged slightly green. "I was trying to inform you, Captain. Doctor McCoy arranged with me earlier to give you an inspection after your last mission."

Jim reluctantly pulled away from his first officer. "I'm kinda busy right now, Bones, so could you do me a favour and close the door behind you?"

McCoy folded his arms. "I can't believe you, Jim. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left in a huff, shouting over his shoulder that he needs to learn how to lock doors.

"Computer," Jim called. "Lock doors to my quarters."

He turned back to Spock, slowly sliding his hand into Spock's pants.

"Where was I?"

_Oh, Captain..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do another chapter if requested?  
> Any ideas for plots are welcome


End file.
